Sans getting wedgies
by Inknetta134
Summary: Sans getting wedgies from all his friends, I do not own Undertale.


It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these skeletons like Sans should be getting wedgiesSans was going on a walk with Frisk and suddenly out of nowhere Undyne jumps on Sans flip him on his stomach and pulls his tighty whities until they ripped which was an hour later.

" That's what you get for slapping me. Fuhahahaha! She shouted.  
" Aw man, that was kinda of embarassing." Sans said blushing  
" Don't worry about it. It is tibia ok, Sans." Frisk said.  
" Ok, I guess it's ok." Sans said.  
They went home with Papyrus there waiting to greet him.  
" GREETINGS, BROTHER AND TO YOU TOO FRISK." Papyrus said.  
" I HEARD THAT UNDYNE GOT REVENGE BY PULL YOUR UNDIES."  
" Bro, don't saying that it's embarrassing." Sans said.  
" Don't talk about it."  
" OK BROTHER, I WON'T." Papyrus said.  
" IT'S JUST SO FUNNY TO ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"  
" Whatever I'm going to my room." Sans said.  
So he went to his roomIn his room Sans was changing clothes and putting on some new pair of pink boxers. While he was changing Papyrus was opening his door and saw his boxers sticking out. Sans turns around just putting his shirt on.

" Hey Bro, what do you want?" Sans asked.  
" OH BROTHER I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION." Papyrus said.  
" What is it bro?" Sans asked.  
" I WAS JUST ASKING IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE DINNER." Papyrus said.  
" Nah, bro I'm just going to bed." Papyrus said.  
" OH, OKAY! Papyrus said left disappointedly.  
" What's wrong bro?  
" CAN YOU GIVE ME A HUG?  
" Sure, bro.  
Sans was going to hug him. Then Papyrus bent over him and put his hands in his pants and pulled is pink boxers over his head which it ripped.  
" Ow, bro why did do that for? Sans asked  
" BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY TO DO IT AND FUN. NYEH HEH HEH! Papyrus said.  
Sans was sitting there thinking what to do then he got up and got a pair of white briefs and went to bedThe next morning Sans was going to brush his teeth and Asgore came in.

"Hey, Asgore what's up?  
Asgore was quiet and he grabbed Sans walked outside sat down flipped Sans on his stomach and started spanking him and Sans was in pain. Sans then felt Asgore's hand in his pants the a sudden yank. Asgore got his tighty whities over his head and hang him on a tree.  
"This is what you get for taking my wife from me." Asgore said.  
Asgore left him and Sans was hanging there for 3 hours until it ripped.  
"Wow! I'm in so much pain now i think I need to rest a little bit." So Sans teleported home and sat down and watch T.V. for an hour and then took a shower then change clothes and wore black shorts, a t-shirt with it saying Boneless and wore some blue briefs and went to Grillbys. He went there got drunk and went home and fell asleep on the couchSans woke up and saw that he was in his undies on top of a flagpole with no clothes. He was so embarrassed and realized he peed his undies.

"Who putted me up here!" Sans shouted.  
"I did!"  
"Who did?  
"I did! Asriel!  
"You are going to have a bad time, kid!  
"Well I can do something."  
"What?"  
Asriel started shouting "Hey guys check this out!"  
Sans has his eye glow but he was to weak cause of the wedgie.  
After 12 hours Asriel let him down and looked at the back of his undies and it was riding up. Asriel gave back his clothes and saw that Sans' undies were wet.  
"Hahahahahaha you wetted your pants." Asriel said  
Sans saw and was very embarrassed and ran home since his powers were too weak from the wedgie. So Sans ran the house into his room and changed underwear and wore some kids briefs( Spider-Man briefs) since the last few were a bit embarrassing. Sans was tired so he decided to go to sleepSans got up at about noon and saw Chara. She walked up to him.

"Hey kid what's up? Sans asked.  
Chara went up and gave Sans a jock lock wedgie, a frontal, and a double atomic wedgie.  
"Kid, why are you doing this?"  
"Because it is fun."  
Chara left laughing. Sans was getting tired of wedgies. He decided just to go eat and sleepSans woke up and saw Mettaton was there.

"Hello Darling, I'm here to talk to you about something." Mettaton said  
"What is it MTT?" Sans asked.  
"I know you don't want me to be with Papyrus. So here's the deal. If you don't let me and Papyrus be together then I will wedgie until you say yes.  
"Never!"  
"Fine."  
Mettaton grabbed Sans and put his hands in Sans' pants and pulled his tighty whities over his head.  
"What about now Darling?"  
"No!"  
"Ok."  
Mettaton the grabbed the front of his tighty whities and put it on his head.  
"What about now?"  
"ok fine Mettaton."  
Mettaton got his phone took a picture of him and posted on social media.  
Mettaton left and showed it to the others and started laughing. Sans started crying and fixed his wedgie and saw a big hole and decided to throw it away.  
Sans went to the living room and everyone started to laughing at him. Sans cried very loud went to his room and putted on a pair of Blue heart green boxers. He decided to go to Grillbys. Everyone saw him and laughed at him so hard. Sans was embarrassed that he teleported home into his room. He laid down his bed crying think what should he should do. An hour later, he fell The next morning, Toriel called Sans to come to her.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" Sans said.  
"I know you have been having a tough week with you getting wedgies and stuff. So I decide that you should go to a place relaxing."  
"Really? Ok I will."  
"Ok. But come over here quick and turned around."  
"Ok?"  
Sans turned around as toriel said and felt a powerful yank of his undies and it ripped his boxers and it caught fire.  
"Tori,that hurts and it burns."  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. It's just so funny and the pic Mettaton took."  
Sans then went to his room and got a pair of American Eagle Purple Boxers and thought where to go for vacation. He decided to go to Japan for a week then a cruise for a month. So he got packed and left for the airport and was off to JapanSans came back from his vacation and unpacked his stuff. Alphys came to say hi and asked him to come to the lab. Sans went to the lab with Alphys and saw a giant machine with a giant claw.

"What is it, Alphys?"  
"Oh, just stand still and eat this pill."  
Sans ate then pill and he fainted. Then a couple hours after Sans woke up and saw he was so high up.  
Alphys started her presentation.  
"This is my wedgie machine with a claw, and to prove it I have my assistant Sans up there with his purple boxers."  
Sans was really embarrassed. He told Alphys to get him down.  
"You'll get down soon it."Alphys said.  
After Alphys presentation, Alphys got Sans down.  
"Don't do that again, Alphys."  
Alphys nodded and took the machine Sans feels comfortable with Frisk but not with the other. Sans has been hanging out Frisk more often and Frisk has notice. Frisk's birthday was to day and Sans plans to give Frisk a joke book. The party was started and Frisk had one request. Frisk requested that everyone wedgie Sans and he had to wedgie himself. Everyone started wedgie him and his purple undies ripped as soon as everyone did it except Frisk. Sans went to put on his last pair of undies, a pair of Red and blue stripes with white stars. Sans went to Frisk and said he was ready. Frisk gripped his undies and pulled it up to his head and putted on his head. Sans putted it down and he pulled his undies until it ripped. Sans ran out of undies and is relived he doesn't get anymore for a while. He went to his room and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

The End

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! QUOTE ON QUOTE


End file.
